


Digno

by FirstAvenger26



Series: Entre hermanos [1]
Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Loki you slut, M/M, One Shot, Sibling Incest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 04:17:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13159116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FirstAvenger26/pseuds/FirstAvenger26
Summary: Loki era el único capaz de levantar el "martillo" de Thor tan fácilmente, él era más que digno.One-shotThorki





	Digno

Los príncipes de Asgard se encontraban charlando tranquilamente cuando de repente, de la nada, cierto tema salió a flote entre los hermanos.

-Thor... ¿Nadie más aparte de ti puede levantar a Mjolnir?- Preguntó el pelinegro mientras paseaba su mirada de Thor al poderoso martillo.

-No, sólo yo soy digno de levantarlo*1- Respondió con una gran sonrisa, sintiéndose muy orgulloso de sí mismo. 

-Mmmm... No lo creo... Yo pienso que hay otros seres capaces de levantar tu martillo- Su mirada ahora se centraba únicamente en Mjolnir mientras lo analizaba visualmente con interés. 

-No seas absurdo Loki, sólo yo puedo levantarlo- 

-Tal vez yo podría levantarlo...- 

-Lo dudo mucho hermano- Al principio intentó no reírse pero no lo logró y terminó soltando estrepitosas risotadas, burlándose de su hermano. 

Loki, muy molesto, se levantó y se dirigió hacía Mjolnir que se encontraba a un lado de Thor. Con todas sus fuerzas intentó levantar el dichoso martillo del hijo de Odin pero efectivamente y como era de esperarse falló, volvió a intentarlo pero el resultado era el mismo, sólo desperdiciaba energía pues no se movía ni un centímetro. 

Thor volvió a reírse de su hermano menor y de sus intentos inútiles, después tomó con facilidad a Mjolnir haciendo enfadar más a Loki. 

-No importa cuantas veces lo intentes Loki, no podrás levantarlo- Fue lo último que dijo el mayor antes de salir de la habitación con su martillo en mano, cargandolo como si no pesara nada. 

Las cosas no se iban a quedar así, claro que no... Thor aprendería a no burlarse nunca más de Loki, porque él era el inigualable Dios de las travesuras y las mentiras. 

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*[|*|]*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Esa misma noche... 

Ya todos dormían pues ya estaba bastante entrada la noche y no había razón alguna para permanecer despierto, excepto para Loki quien tenía que aprovechar la oscuridad de la noche y los dulces sueños de todos para ejecutar su travesura y vengarse de Thor. 

Con total sigilo el pelinegro fue abriendo la puerta de la habitación de su hermano mayor y entró cerrandola cuidadosamente tras de sí. 

Observó a Thor y se dio cuenta de que efectivamente, como sospechaba, el rubio estaba profundamente dormido, así que sonrió mostrando todos sus impecables dientes. 

Lenta y cuidadosamente fue subiendo a la cama de Thor y después se posicionó sobre él, suerte que el rubio tenía el sueño algo pesado. 

Antes de realizar su fechoría, Loki miró detenidamente a su hermano y acarició su rostro suavemente. 

-Que apuesto es el imponente Dios del trueno- Dijo en un susurró mientras seguía hipnotizado con la imagen de Thor. 

Sacudió su cabeza como intentando sacarse aquella idea y continuó con lo que hacía antes de perderse en la imagen de su hermano. 

Comenzó a besar lentamente los labios de Thor y rápidamente torno el beso más salvaje, cargandolo de pasión, logrando así, despertar a Thor. 

Loki notó con satisfacción que había logrado despertar a su hermano. 

-Hola querido hermano- Le saludó con una de sus magníficas y traviesas sonrisas. 

-Loki... ¿¡Pero qué... -Thor no pudo terminar de hablar porque sus palabras fueron acalladas por otro beso salvaje de Loki. 

¿Loki besandolo? ¿Era acaso un sueño? Pues el rubio pensaba que si aquello era un sueño quería no despertar jamás ya que los labios de Loki eran lo más delicioso que había probado en toda su vida.

-No lo niegues Thor... Haz deseado esto desdé hace mucho tiempo- 

Loki sabía que al igual que él, su hermano lo deseaba con locura así que se aprovechó. 

Thor no dijo nada y se dejó hacer. Su hermano tenía razón, él desdé hace mucho había deseado poseer esos suaves labios de Loki y no sólo eso si no todo de Loki, TODO. 

El pelinegro continuó besando al rubio con maestría mientras éste con sus manos recorría de manera lujuriosa el trasero del pelinegro. 

Loki se separó un poco del beso y jadeo por las caricias que Thor le proporcionaba, encendiendolo y provocandolo para tocarlo más. 

Pero Loki no podía dejarse llevar. 

Thor volvió a unir sus labios con los de su hermano ansiosamente, mientras recorría con hambre su cuerpo.  
Loki se separó y bajó el pantalón del Asgardiano dejando a la vista el erecto y enorme miembro, preso bajo la ropa interior. 

Loki se relamio los labios. 

-¿Qué te parece Thor? Soy digno de levantar tu enorme "martillo"- Dijo con malicia y se levantó dispuesto a irse. 

Oh pero Thor no dejaría que el pelinegro se escapara dejándolo así de excitado. 

Sujetó el brazo de su hermano impidiendo su huida pero de inmediato éste desapareció con la sonrisa más maliciosa y maligna que Thor había visto jamás. 

-¡Loki! ¡Maldito calienta pollas!*2 -Gritó el rubio furioso.

Mientras tanto Loki reía a carcajadas en su habitación. 

Ahora Thor quería venganza.

**Author's Note:**

> 1* En realidad si ha habido otros y otras que han levantado el martillo de Thor pero no los mencioné porque era totalmente irrelevante e innecesario en esta historia xD 
> 
> 2* No suelo utilizar el término "polla" para referirme al pene pero debo admitir que suena muy gracioso "Maldito calienta pollas" xD


End file.
